1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus having a main body section and a display section.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable information processing apparatus that are so-called laptop personal computers, mobile computers, and so forth have a main body section and a display section. The display section can be opened from and closed to the main body section for example with a hinge.
Since there has been a need of a long time operation for portable information processing apparatus, their battery has become large. Thus, since the apparatus have become large and thick, their portability has been impaired.
To solve such a problem, techniques have been proposed. As one of such techniques, an information processing apparatus has been disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-330672 (paragraph 0014, FIG. 5) (hereinafter this related art is referred to as the patent document 1). This information processing apparatus includes a main body section, a first battery section, and a second battery section. The main body section executes a predetermined information process. The first battery section is mounted on a first surface of the main body section. The second battery section is rotatably held by the first battery section such that the second battery section approaches and leaves the main body section. When the second battery section is rotated toward the first battery section such that the first battery section approaches the main body section, one surface of the second battery section contacts a second surface adjacent to the first surface of the main body section.